Eventful Days
by TalkDisneyToMe
Summary: When Anna wants to avoid embarrassment, she'll head to the local park, rather than to the Starbucks where the cute cashier works. When she runs into him at her safe haven of the park, she can't help but want to avoid him at all costs. If only Olaf would make it easy. Hiccanna. HiccupxAnna. modern!au


Anna Winters was usually extremely coordinated, believe it or not. She was balanced, graceful even. She held the same regal posture her sister did, standing straight and tall.

That is, until she met Hiccup Haddock in the coffee shop that one fateful day.

He had the eighteen year old redhead tripping over her own two feet, tumbling into the floor in a disgraceful heap. She wished she wasn't so awkward around people, and to be honest she was way worse around boys. Maybe that was why she could never focus around the twenty year old cashier of _Starbucks. _

She sat on a swing, kicking her feet back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. The wind rustled her twin braids in a delicate rocking motion. Her gaze was focused on the grassy ground below her, the breeze rustling the grass.

She sighed softly, before something wet and cold pressed against the back of her ankle. She shrieked and before she knew it, she had fallen off the swing and onto the dusty grass. She sneezed as pollen flared up around her, looking back at the swing. She frowned as her small white Pomeranian, Olaf, smiled at her from under her swing.

Olaf barked at her, his tongue falling out of his mouth and hanging down. Anna shot the dog a playful glare, as he trotted over to her. Anna was about to open her mouth to say something, before a loud bark resonated throughout the small park. She crawled up, and towards a bush, peering over the green plant.

Standing there was none other than her crush himself, with his large black Labrador. "Go on Toothless! Catch the disc!" Hiccup called, throwing a red Frisbee off in the distance. Toothless barked happily, running after the disc. Anna watched him in amazement, before Olaf ran out of the bush, and after the Frisbee as well.

Anna facepalmed and walked around the bush, trying to stand up straight as she jogged after her dog. "Olaf! Wait!" she cried, almost making it to her hyperactive dog, before she was sent tumbling into a set of strong arms when her foot got caught on a root.

She looked up reluctantly, her teal eyes meeting the hazel eyes of Hiccup. "Oh… Um….. Hi." She started awkwardly, averting her gaze to the ground. Hiccup chuckled, it was deep rumbling sound starting in his chest. It sent a flood of warmth to Anna's heart.

"Uh…. Hi. Anna, right?" He asks her, his cheeks tinged a bit red. Anna blinks, looking up at him. "Yes, you know my name?" she asks him, raising her eyebrow, if only slightly. Hiccup turns his head away and nods.

"Yeah, I see you almost every day at the shop." He mutters, before realizing she was still tucked safely in his arms. He helped sturdy her, before quickly letting go of her. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you at all?" Anna asked worriedly, her eyes flashing bright in concern.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and quickly shook his head. "Nah, it's perfectly fine. I mean, I'm perfectly fine. Was that your dog that ran by?" he asked her softly, albeit awkwardly.

Anna bobs her head. "Yeah, that was Olaf. My sister had given him to me." she tells him shyly, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. Hiccup gives her a lopsided grin. "Well, whether he's yours or your sister's, he sure is a fast little sucker, especially if he beat Toothless to the Frisbee." He points out, gesturing to the two dogs trotting back at a leisurely slow pace, the red disc hanging from the white one's mouth.

Anna giggled softly. "Even I didn't know he was that fast." She comments, smiling brightly as Olaf gleefully sprinted towards her feet. Unfortunately the closer he got, he didn't stop. He quickly crashed into her foot, sending her back into Hiccup's arms again.

She looked up at the brunette, who was blushing about as hard as she was. "Hey… Hiccup?" she asks him. "Yes, Anna?" he answers. "Would you like to join me on the swings?"

Hiccup laughs. "I would be honored, Anna." He says, steadying her once again. He slipped his fingers between her own, walking with her to the swing set. Anna's eyes brightened excitedly. She couldn't believe he'd said yes!

She smirked at him, letting go of his hand, and racing towards the swings. She plopped down on the one she'd sat at earlier, about to start kicking her legs to start herself off, before Hiccup's hands gently placed against her back.

"Allow me." He mutters, gently pushing her. Anna's face flushes, as she smiles at his kind act. "Thank you." she giggles, as Olaf and Toothless resorted to a game of tag around the general swing set area.

Hiccup laughed along with her, before she was swinging high enough to go on her own. He sat down on the swing next to her, kicking his legs to get started. Soon enough, he and Anna were swinging in sync, side by side.

"This is nice." Anna mentions, smiling over at the brunette. His hazel eyes sparkled with joy, as he nodded in agreement. He smiles back at the redhead, her own eyes bright with excitement. He wondered if she was always like this, fun, carefree. Beautiful, stunning.

"Sadly, I've got to get back to work." Hiccups huffs, digging his feet into the ground to bring himself to a stop. Anna frowns, jumping off the swing. "Oh." She says disappointedly. "Could I come with? I could go for a Mocha Frap." She says jokingly, but serious at the same time.

Hiccup smiles, and nods. Both of them walk across the street, their dogs following after them. The canines sat outside the café, while the adults walked inside. Hiccup slid on his apron, and Anna stood in line.

When Anna approached the register, she orders her Mocha Frap and waits for Hiccup to hand it to her. What surprises her is what is written on the cup.

_Thanks for today, it was fun. Maybe we should plan it again sometime. Go ahead and give me a call: (210) 106 - 0523 Xoxo, Hiccup(:_

When Anna looked up, Hiccup had already ran out the door. She smiled, then finally walked out.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
